1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated heat exchanger comprising a radiator adjoining a condenser, and corrugated fins provided in a core formed between the radiator and the condenser and is shared between them.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has recently been developed a so-called integrated heat exchanger comprising a condenser for cooling purposes which is joined to the front surface of the radiator.
FIG. 6 shows an integrated heat exchanger of this type, wherein a condenser 1 is provided in front of a radiator 2.
The condenser 1 comprises an upper condenser tank 3 which is spaced a given distance away from and is opposite to a lower condenser tank 4, and a core 5 formed between the upper and lower condenser tanks 3, 4. The radiator 2 comprises an upper radiator tank 6 which is spaced a given distance away from and is opposite to a lower radiator tank 7, and the core 5 formed between the upper and lower radiator tanks 6, 7.
In this integrated heat exchanger, tubes 8 for use with the condenser and tubes 8 for use with the radiator are provided in the core 5. Wide corrugated fins 9 are mounted so as to extend over the tubes 8 by brazing and is shared between the condenser 1 and the radiator 2.
A cooling water inflow pipe 10 is connected to the upper radiator tank 6 of the radiator 2, and a cooling water outflow pipe 11 is connected to the lower radiator tank 7.
Further, a coolant inflow pipe 12 and a coolant outflow pipe 13 are connected to the upper condenser tank 3 of the condenser 1.
In this integrated heat exchanger, a fluid cooler 14 for cooling an automatic transmission fluid is housed in the lower radiator tank 7.
This fluid cooler 14 comprises an inner fin 17 sandwiched between an outer cylinder 16 and an inner cylinder 15. The outer cylinder 16 is connected at one longitudinal end to a fluid inflow pipe 19 via a seat member 18 and is connected at the other longitudinal end to a fluid outflow pipe (not shown) via the seat member 18.
The fluid inflow pipe 19 and the fluid outflow pipe are respectively inserted into through holes 7a formed in the lower radiator tank 7, and the seat members 18 are caulked onto and brazed to the respective through holes 7a.
However, since the fluid cooler 14 is additionally housed in the lower radiator tank 7, the forgoing existing integrated heat exchanger suffers the problem of an increase in the number of components and man-hours required to assemble the heat exchanger.
Further, before the fluid cooler 14 is housed in the lower radiator tank 7, the inner fin 17 is interposed between the inner cylinder 15 and the outer cylinder 16. While the seat members 18 are attached to the outer cylinder 16, these components must be brazed to each other. For these reasons, the integrated heat exchanger suffers another problem of an increase the number of man-hours required to braze the components together.